


through a mirror

by liesmyth



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Body Worship, F/F, Human Katherine Pierce, Vampire Elena Gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/pseuds/liesmyth
Summary: Katherine doesn't look freakishly like Elena anymore.





	through a mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opheliahyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/gifts).



Katherine doesn’t look freakishly like her anymore.

She looks… her face is leaner, without the chubby cheeks Elena’s used to seeing in her own mirror, and there are tiny wrinkles under her eyes. She’s tan, and her hair is streaked with copper-and-blonde highlights and cut into a bob right under her chin, the kind of haircut that looks sleek and perfect on models in magazines but it’s kind of a mess on Katherine, now that she presumably has to deal with things like hair frizz. She looks _good_ , older and human, and they will never look identical again. Stupidly, Elena feels the briefest twinge of loss.

“Are you going to get on with it?” Katherine says, propping herself up on her elbows. “Stop staring, I know I’m pretty.” And then, smile sharp, “Narcissist.”

But it’s not their similarities that Elena admires. She kisses a path down Katherine’s body and takes stock of every small imperfection, every tiny scar. She sucks a pink nipple into her mouth and admires how it looks after she releases it, wet and red with suction. Katherine’s skin bruises easily now, blood rushing under the surface, and the sound of her heartbeat is mesmerising, singing just for her.

She kisses her deeply, tightening her hold around Katherine’s wrists, licking into her mouth and pulling back to suck at her lip. Elena kisses the soft skin under Katherine’s jaw and she moans.

When she pulls back, they’re both panting.

“I’m going to bite you now,” she says, not a question, and Katherine’s lips tighten into a line even as she shivers under her.

“I guess,” she says, but her face’s pink and her breaths loud and short, and she’s shifting her hips and pressing up against Elena’s body in a way that lets her know that if she were to slip her fingers against Katherine’s cunt now, she’d find her soaking.

She brushes her lips over the pulse in Katherine’s neck and bites down, breaking the skin, and Katherine shivers as the taste of her blood fills Elena’s mouth, sweet and inebriating, and Elena thinks – she’s never letting her go.

 


End file.
